Adventures Beyond the Horizon
by ZahraQ
Summary: In this short prequel and a sequel to Chronicles of Narnia: Last Battle, new mysteries are weaved, secrets are revealed, hopes are shattered and the quest to save the soul of a friend leads to a war with an eternal enemy. Will they win or be doomed...forever? R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. **

**Thanks: I wish to thank elecktrum for allowing me to use her characters and situations. I would have recommended her works but I am not going to since I doubt there is anyone who has not already read heartful thanks to my beta Nilion Unlustig who was kind enough to go through the story for me. Thank you both of you.**

**Note: The updates of this story is going to be real slow and therefore I apologize for it in advance. However, there is no way that I will abandon it, so you can be sure to see this story end. Another thing is, this story is basically divided into 2 parts, a prequel to TLB and a sequel. Sequel is the main story and prequel is just five chapters long. My next A/N will be after ch 5 now where I will exolain the rest of the things. Unless, of course, there is a massive confusion over something. So, enjoy and do Review. :)**

PETER'S P.O.V. (TWO MONTHS BEFORE THE DEATH OF SEVEN FRIENDS OF NARNIA)

"Hey Ed." I sat up in my bed when Edmund entered the room we shared.

His raven hair was in a disarray and he had a sulky look on his face. His expression told me that he had been complaining about something which Dad had not listened to and dismissed him by ruffling his hair and saying with a smile, 'You should learn to welcome all situations that may come your way without complaining.'

He came and slumped on the bed without a word. I was curious to know what the matter was so I asked him, ''What's the matter Ed? You seem to be in a bad mood today."

"Yep. I am in a bad mood and you too will get in it if I tell you why?" He said without really looking at me.

The way he spoke made me curious. "What is it, Ed?" I asked again**,** sitting up straighter.

"Mother said this hols Susan will be coming to stay with us. And even worse, she will be bringing a friend of hers along."

My spirits dampened immediately. After completing our school first I, then Susan, and then Edmund, had moved out.

I had been admitted into a military training school for two years and would be very soon joining the British army. I just had to do six months more of training at another place. The camp I was being trained in was a part of the British Army and the trainees there were paid. So, one could say I was a working person, but I did not agree. I would be a working and independent man when I join the main armed forces. Dad was very pleased, first with my choice of career and later at the praise about me that reached his ears. I was not at all surprised at being able to do the training all day long and still remain fit. This was due to my time in Narnia, though I did make up for my lost sleep during the short vacations we got.

Edmund's choice of career also pleased both Mummy and Dad. After completing his school he had decided to go to a law school in Cambridgeshire. He wanted to become a judge. He had a bit more difficulty in coping up with the studies because the Narnian laws and the laws here were very much different, but he had good brains and despite confusing a bit over the laws of two countries, he was way ahead of his classmates.

Susan had decided to go to a college in America. She was very much popular among the students there, but the teachers did not have much opinion of her brains.

After our last visit to Narnia, Susan avoided talking about anything related to there. She was very much upset about not being able to go there. It upset and hurt her so we did not talk about Narnia when she was around. But this was not what made us avoid her company. The thing which made us keep away from her company was that she had become a very typical girl without any trace of Queen Susan, The Gentle. At first, Lucy said she was just trying to distract herself but now we all were sure it had become a part of who she was. Nowadays all she thought of was nylons and lipsticks and invitation to parties and such. From what she says in her letters, her friend was just like her.

While I was thinking all this Mummy knocked on the door and came in the room. She huffed when she saw the mess Ed and I had made of the room. Clothes were left strewn across the floor along with many other things such as newspapers, plates, our shoes, old and new books, photo albums and so on and on and on. She started cleaning the room quickly. Good thing she was doing this. Otherwise I would have to do it all alone because everyone knew that Edmund would not be able to help much even if he tried and Lorna, our new housekeeper, had simply refused to clean our room after she saw the mess we created.

"Good morn, mother dear and I thank thee with all of my heart for saving me the ordeal of cleaning this quarter I would otherwise have had to go through." I said to her in the Narnian court manner with a mock bow. Our courteous tone always left her amused.

Though Ed was still sulking, he couldn't resist the smile that came to his lips. He tried to keep his mood surly and hid his smile by looking at the floor but it was a vain attempt. Mummy looked at him and, like all mothers, she immediately guessed what had happened. Looking sternly at Ed she said, "Don't be a pest when she arrives. She is your sister, just like Lucy is, and she is coming home after a long time so, please behave. And you too Peter." She added when she saw me smirking at Ed.

With that she left carrying a huge pile of rubbish and laundry that hadn't made it to the dustbin or laundry room yet due to my laziness. I looked around the room and was shocked to see the effect of my mother's work. It was very, very clean and neat though Mummy hadn't stayed in the room for more than a few minutes.

Ed and I sat in silence for a few minutes before he went over to the doors. He turned around and looking at me said, "Come down and have your breakfast. Pamela has made pancakes and, though I have had my breakfast, I think I am good for ten to fifteen more."

I jumped out of bed as soon as he left the room. He said he already had his breakfast, but I knew that with his huge appetite he could make good of his threat. I was ready to go down to my breakfast in a matter of mere minutes.

When I reached the dining room I saw Dad sitting and reading his newspaper there. He merely nodded when I wished him good morning. I sat there eating my breakfast which, true to Edmund's words, were pancakes.

After a while Dad nodded approvingly and said, "They say that most of the people have recovered from the destruction the war brought, those who have not are being aided by the government and various NGO."

We discussed this for a few moments before Dad kept the paper down and said to me, "You know that your mother and I am leaving tomorrow. Lucy will arrive at eight in the morning tomorrow. Please remember to go and pick her up. She is already very much upset that we are leaving without meeting her, so at least you both go to receive her. I have told about the others arrival to Edmund."

"Who others?" I asked, confused. Susan and her friend, I knew, but who others?

"Ask Edmund." Dad said as he left the room. I quickly finished my breakfast and went to look for Edmund.

I found him entering through the back door of the kitchen. He had a huge packet of vegetables and groceries in his hand and from this I guessed he had gone out shopping for our cook Pamela. She was a pleasant old women who had worked for us since before Father was married. Of us four she liked Edmund because he ate the most. She loved her job and she could cook so much as to make even Ed feel stuffed.

After placing the packets on the table, Edmund and I walked out through the door he entered. He was unusually quiet today but then I knew why. He usually hides his emotions and reactions very well but when he does show them, he doesn't get over them easily. I had a very bad reminder of this statement when I thought about our first year in Narnia. Edmund hadn't reacted well to the news that Aslan had died in his place at the Stone Table. We all thought he would never move on but at last he got over it. Still we all dreaded that first year after our coronation and fervently prayed to Aslan that our brother would never have to go through that ordeal again.

We went out into the vegetable garden and walked. There was an apple tree at one corner of the garden. Looking at it I was reminded of our childhood when we both used to play there. "Do you remember when we were kids and we used to play there?" I asked Edmund pointing to it.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at me questioningly. I guessed that my question had brought him out of his thoughts. I repeated my question and a mischievous glint came in his eyes. I immediately regretted asking him that question. I knew him well enough to realize that I was about to be teased.

"Oh yes I do. I even remember once a fat blonde, eight year boy climbed up it and the branch broke and the boy while crying and clinging to his mother asked, 'Mummy, am I very fat?' Trust me Peter, Mummy lied when she said 'no'. You were as fat as a football then." He laughed out loud and though I was glad that he had cheered up, I was not going to let him laugh at my expense.

So to change the subject I asked him, "Ed, beside Lucy, Susan and her friend, who else is coming?"

He smiled and said, "Lucy is coming at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Eustace and Jill, three hours later. Susan and Sarah will come the next day in the morning and Professor Kirke and Miss Polly will come in the evening the same day."

I was surprised and very happy. We had no idea up until the time I went to Professor's, for preparing for the entrance examination, that he and Miss Polly were Lord Digory and Lady Polly. We had heard tales about Lord Digory and Lady Polly during our time in Narnia and were overjoyed when Professor Kirke promised that, someday, he and Miss Polly would visit us and Jill and Eusatce and all the people who had visited Narnia would be together.

At the moment I didn't even think about Sarah or Susan. All I thought about was that all the friends of Narnia would be together.

And with that thought in mind, I smiled...


	2. Ch:1 Arrival (Part 1): Lucy Eustace Jill

**Chapter 1  
**

**Arrival: Part 1 – Lucy, Eustace and Jill**

THE NEXT DAY

I stretched, yawned, rubbed my eyes and turned over, immediately regretting doing the last one as it dumped me on the floor. I became wide awake when my back hit the hard and cold floor. I looked over to Edmund's bed to make sure that he had not seen me falling, otherwise he would tease me until the end of my life. He was pretty good at giving sarcastic and funny comments on everything and they could make mere trifles the funniest thing to laugh at.

When I looked over I saw his bed was empty. The sheets were thrown to one side as if he had hurriedly left the bed. The bathroom door was also slightly ajar showing he wasn't in there either. I got curious. Picking up the dial from the bedside table, I looked at the time. My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets when I saw that the dial said it was 11:30 in the morning. I immediately jumped up and got ready.

I was pretty sure Ed would have gone to pick up Lucy alone. As I descended down the stairs, I braced myself to be subjected to the wrath of Lucy Pevensie. I have been glared and yelled at by Lucy only once or twice before and I dreaded those moments. It was not because she was angry or dangerous - Lucy can never look dangerous even if she tried - but because it was very difficult to stop myself from laughing.

As I reached the bottom of the steps, another thought darted through my mind: What am I going to eat today? Edmund had a huge appetite and he could even force Lucy to stuff herself when he wanted. Sometimes when we got into an argument, he would get up before me and he and Lucy would finish up everything before I got there.

The thought of once having to eat the previous night's leftover made me quicken my pace. I was pretty sure that if they had already eaten then they would have spared me only the things they didn't like.

When I entered the dining room, one look at the food on the table confirmed my doubt. But for the sake of heaven's mercy, they had spared me an omelet too. I went over there and quickly attacked my food, my hunger catching up with me.

Edmund and Lucy were playing chess and they were so engrossed in the game that they hadn't even noticed me entering the room. I took full advantage of it and shoveled as much food down my throat as I could before Lucy noticed me and got angry.

For a few minutes I ate my food quietly. Then a thought came to my mind and I asked Edmund, "Ed, why didn't you wake me up in the morning while Mummy and Dad were leaving and to go and pick up Lucy?"

Without even looking up from the game he said, "I did try but you wouldn't wake up. Mum told me to spare myself the hemorrhage I was possibly about to get. Dad said you and he were talking late into the night and asked me to go and pick Lucy from the station myself..." He trailed off as his attention drifted back to the game.

I sat there thinking about my talk with Dad last night. He said that he was very pleased with my performance at the camp. Smacking me on the back he said that he swelled with pride when one of my trainers said that, by the time he retired from the army, I would be ready to succeed him as a Captain. I was happy to make him proud and silently thanked Aslan and my teachers in Narnia. Though I did have a bit difficulty with the guns, I was learning quickly. Dad was proud of Edmund's report too. The principal of his college had called Dad and said that he would like it very much if Dad could persuade Ed to become a teacher there.

But Dad had said that he would leave that for Edmund to decide.

Last night Dad had asked me to take care of my siblings while he was away just as he had asked while going off to the war. He had also asked me to keep a watch over Ed. Dad had been very upset when Ed had gone to his school and became a bully there. He had been very happy when after our return from Professor Kirke's house, Edmund had become good. Daddy attributed it all to Professor Kirke and was very pleased when he heard that Professor wished to pay us a visit during this hols.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lucy wail and throw up her hands in the air.

"I will never ever play with you again." She said in a frustrated tone.

I looked over towards her and tried my best to prevent from chuckling. She was looking down at the table, her lower lip was pouted and she was trying very much -unsuccessfully- to look angry or upset.

Edmund too was trying to control his laughter. Finally he gave up and laughed out loud. His laughter set me off too and I laughed along with him.

Lucy looked at us once and then, while standing up, said to us, "I will never talk to you both." She then stalked out of the room.

We laughed for a few moments before I finished my breakfast. Then Ed and I went to look for her. We knew she wasn't really angry or upset. We just liked to pamper her and she let us.

We found her sitting on the grass in the front garden. We sat on her either side and draped our arms on her shoulder.

"What are you both doing here? I told you I will not talk to either of you." she said trying to sound angry but failing miserably as she giggled at the end.

"Listen my dear sister, we know you are not angry so give up the pretence and tell us about your term." Ed stated in a matter-of-fact way. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Aren't you going to shout at Peter?" The last part made him earn a glare from me.

"Thanks for reminding me about it but I will punish him later. Listen. There is something I want to tell you both. I did nottell it in one of my letters because I knew you wouldn't believe me." She said lowering her voice.

Ed and I got curious and wanted to hear her so he said, "We would have believed you. But whatever. Tell us."

"I...I think...I saw...Aslan..?" She said it so nervously that her statement sounded more like a question.

"ASLAN?" Ed shouted but he quickly lowered his voice and asked again, "Aslan? Really? Where?" He was so happy that he was at a loss for words.

As for myself, I sat there, stunned, not knowing whether I should believe this news or not, but years of experience had taught me not to doubt Lucy.

"Well... I saw him with Susan's friend Sarah. I didn't see _him _but I did hear his voice. By the time I looked up towards the voice, all I could see were Sarah standing there alone and a sort of golden glow disappearing." She seemed about to burst into tears.

I squeezed her hands and Ed rubbed her shoulders.

"Didn't you try to get anything out of Susan's friend?" Ed asked after she had calmed down.

"No, I am afraid of her. She doesn't look scary, quite kind on the contrary, but there is something about her that gives me creeps." She said sounding a bit nervous.

I was surprised. Why would Aslan meet Susan's friend, a girl who doesn't know the existence of any other world let alone one with talking animals?

Three hours of discussion on Aslan and Susan's friend yielded no answer as to why Aslan would meet her. Well three hours to say. Actually after an hour of discussion on this topic, we somehow drifted to talking back to our time in Narnia. Ed teased me about every lady I ever courted in Narnia and I generously returned the favour. In the end it was Lucy who enjoyed the talk the most, i.e., if she heard anything, she was laughing so hard. We talked for a long time without paying any attention to the time until Pamela called us for lunch.

After we ate our lunch, we resumed talking till it was nearly three in the evening when Ed excused himself off to his room. Lucy brought a handkerchief which she was embroidering to give as a gift to Ed. She never worked on it when Ed was around because she wanted it to be a surprise for him.

I leaned back and watched her work. She was working laboriously with her tongue sticking out a bit and her eyes never left the cloth. The cloth was a bit too large to pass as a handkerchief. It was a beautiful blue color and she was doing the border at the moment.

The color of the cloth seemed quite familiar but I couldn't remember exactly where I had seen it. Then it struck me and I exclaimed, "Lu, the color of the cloth is just like-".

"Just like that of the eastern ocean. Yes and that was the reason I chose this cloth. I was actually going to make a tapestry for him but I don't have that much time. Do you know what I am going to make on this?" When I shook my head she continued, "I am going to show some waves near this end…and Aslan's face here…and there will be…" She told me what all she was going to make and her enthusiasm increased ten fold.

Finally I said interrupting her, "You know you are doing the right thing by not doing this in front of Ed. If he sees the effort and time you are putting in this, he will never use it but keep it hidden and safe somewhere and after sometime he will forget where he had kept it and feel guilty at having lost it."

She giggled at this and I smiled fondly at her. It was true. If Ed liked something very much, he would never use it and would hide it for so long that later he couldn't remember where he put it. Though this habit of him was amusing, I did not like the reason why he had developed it. It was in that boarding school of his where when he first went; the bullies broke and took away most of his favorite possessions. I did not like that school or those boys because they had bullied him so much that he became a bully himself. Though they got a nice lesson after his return from Narnia for then he was not only no longer their friend and fellow bully but also had enough strength, talent and wit to deal with them. Thenceforth he had become a hero for the younger children and they would go to him if someone bullied them.

I was brought back to the present when I heard Edmund's bedroom door bang shut and I could see him running down the stairs. Lucy quickly hid the cloth under the cushions and I jumped up and went to Ed alarmed.

At the bottom of the stairs, he crashed into me but I caught and held him before he could fall.

"Ed, what's the matter?" I asked, plain panic in my voice.

He took in a deep breath and said, "Eustace! Jill!"

"Eustace? Jill? What about them?" Lucy asked, confused. I had no confusion though on what he was saying.

I ran to the door with Ed just behind me. Somehow Ed overtook me and reached the door first but he immediately retraced his steps and went to stand beside Lucy, who was still near the stairs, with the most innocent look over his face. His expression made me instantly suspicious. I looked back over my shoulder and cursed myself for my forgetfulness. There, walking up our drive were Eustace Clarence Scrubb and Jill Pole. They tugged their luggage wearily up to the gate where I stood. I quickly move aside to give them space to enter the house. They did not say anything or look at me at all. The room had gone eerily quite. Edmund silently took their big briefcases and Lucy took their smaller bags and they both dashed up the stairs.

After Ed and Lu had left, they slowly turned towards me and glared at me with murderous eyes. I silently thanked Aslan that 'if looks could kill' was just a phrase. Because if that was not the case I would be dead already.

"Peter William Michael Pevensie!" Eustace started menacingly taking a slow and threatening step in my direction. I took an automatic step back.

"We have been waiting for you at the station for four hours." He continued with another step towards me and I again took another step back

"And we have spent the last hour walking from there to here." Something about his clenched fist, or maybe tone, told me that it was not the time for messing up with him. I knew he could do little harm to me physically but still he looked dangerous.

Thank Aslan that just as Eustace was advancing towards me, our housekeeper Lorna came into the house. I knew she too was leaving for a vacation for some time so she wouldn't be able to save me always but still I gave her a pleading look.

She smiled and acknowledging Eustace and Jill said, "Maybe you should punish him later, after you are well rested and fresh with more energy in you."

Eustace didn't want to agree with her and neither did Jill have any desire but they really were tired so they merely nodded and walked off upstairs. I released the breath I was holding and thanked Lorna.

After she had gone off to do her work, I went up to my room and sat on the bed. Ed was pacing around nervously but he relaxed as soon as he saw me.

"Oh Peter. You managed to stay alive?" he teased me.

I merely smiled and said, "For the moment, yes."

"How?" he asked sitting on his bed.

"Lorna."

"Good. But you know you will have to deal with them later." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yep, but at least if they are rested, they will not be that furious. Moreover, they can't do much harm except to my ears by their yelling."

He didn't reply to this and I looked at him suspiciously. He had a strange glint in his eyes and I could tell from his expression that he was enjoying some private joke.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." He replied, his voice full of fake innocence.

"What are you thinking?" I repeated.

He looked at the door to make sure no one was listening, then whispered to me, "I won't tell you everything otherwise I will have to suffer too. But I will tell you this much. Lucy is conspiring with Eustace and Pole against you. And I can assure you this that you are surely going to regret not picking them up."

He was right. That night I really regretted not going to pick them up.

"Will you ever forget our arrival again?" Lucy asked me while hitting me with a pillow.

"No!" I moaned. Lucy, Eustace and Jill pummeled me with pillows mercilessly. I was not hurt by the constant hits by the pillows. On the contrary, I was laughing uncontrollably. My stomach and side ached with laughter. I begged them to stop but they did not show any pity on me.

Finally I looked over to Edmund to seek help. He was simply sitting on his bed at a little distance from me but he took no notice of me and continued reading an extremely thick and dangerously boring looking book. Occasionally he would look when I pleaded to Aslan for mercy.

"Oh…please!...Edmund! Why…aren't you…helping?" I somehow managed to choke out between my laughter and moaning. My stomach was aching too much now and my lungs needed a little relaxation.

"You want me to help?" He asked assessing me with his Judge-like look.

I managed to nod weakly. He dog-eared the page he was at and set the book on the bed-side table. Slowly he got up from his place and came towards me with that wicked, cunning and sneaky smile of his. One look at his face told me his intentions were not good. My thoughts were proved correct because he picked up a pillow and started hitting me with it. He was _helping_ but he was helping _them_.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy, Jill, Eustace and Edmund lay panting on the floor around my bed and I lay doing the same but on the bed.

"Oh. You don't know how much I hate you all." I said to them panting heavily.

"You deserved this." Jill said.

Her dark hair and innocent looking face was a mask for the merciless girl who had launched the first attack on me. She was a year younger then Lucy. They were very alike in many ways and were fast becoming friends. I liked her as a little sister and she did not hesitate to treat me just like Lucy does. As for Edmund, she was a little nervous and flinty around him. When asked, Lucy told us that Edmund frightened her to an extent. We all had laughed out loud when Jill confessed in front of everyone, including Ed, that he made her a bit nervous.

We later found out that she was afraid of him because during her time in Narnia, Puddlegum had told her stories about the wrath of King Edmund the Just. Ed had blushed and we all had laughed at this.

Caspian too had told me about one of them. I of course knew about the incident and also knew that that was one of the least dangerous of Edmund's outburst. I told Caspian that Ed had been angrier than this and we had seen more dire consequences of his anger. He had merely smiled and said that he too had heard stories of them but said nothing further. Maybe that was because the King in question had been present in that very palace itself.

Later that night, we told Eustace and Jill about what Lucy had seen. They were just as clueless as us. While going to sleep that night I asked Ed, "Ed do you really think Aslan came to meet Susan's friend? I mean Lucy is not very sure herself."

"I don't really understand it but I am not going to doubt Lu. She has been right about Aslan and Narnia over and over again." He switched off the lights and said, "Anyway our only hope of finding out anything at all is asking Aslan or Susan's friend. If Aslan hasn't told us anything yet, I don't think he is going to either. As for Susan's friend, we will see if we can find out anything about her when she comes. At the moment all I know about her is that she is Susan's friend and is an orphan who has lived in foster care all her life."

That was all I knew too. But was all that really it or was there something else too?


	3. Ch: 2 Arrival (Part 2): Susan and Sarah

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival: Part 2 - Susan and Sarah**

The next day I woke up before anyone else. Looking at the pocket watch, I saw that it was hardly six in the morning. It had almost become a habit of mine so I looked over to Edmund's bed to make sure he was alright. He was sprawled across the bed, his head hung a little off the edge of the bed and he was snoring quietly. Shaking my head, I smiled to myself. I knew he was never going to accept that he snored, no matter how many people gave their testament in support of this fact.

Knowing that I was up and awake fully and would not be able to go back to sleep, I went off to the bathroom where I took a quick shower and came out in a far more presentable state. I looked at Ed and decided I did not want to risk my life by waking him up yet. Edmund was farthest from a morning person.

During our camping in Narnia, his morning moods were a great amusement to everyone present and the soldiers found his snaps and growls in the morning quite hilarious. Of course no one dared to laugh at him in face. Oreius had once said that the person who would take up the job of waking Ed everyday should be knighted for his valor but even this offer was not taken up by anyone and I was left with the job.

Smiling at my memories, I went downstairs, going on outside to collect the posts and today's newspaper. Back inside, unrolling the newspaper, I was about to start reading it when the telephone rang.

When I picked it, at first, I was surprised to hear Professor Kirke on the other end but when I heard what he said, I was a bit upset.

Though he talked in a calm voice, I could hear a nervous, or rather, worried edge to his voice. "Oh Peter. I am so sorry to call and disturb you so early in the morning. I just have to tell you that Polly and I won't be able to visit you all yet. Polly fell and broke her ankle. The doctors have told her not to get off her bed until they tell otherwise. She called, late last night, and told me this. We have decided to postpone our visit until she can walk again. I think we both will come the next month only."

I was rather sad to hear this because I had been looking forward to their visit. Nevertheless, I passed Miss Plummer my good wishes. Professor and I talked about some things. He asked how Ed and I were doing in our colleges and was pleased to hear of our progress. He told me how exactly had Miss Plummer hurt her ankle and I once again asked him to pass my well-wishes. Soon after that we hung up.

Once again I went and sat on the living room sofa, unrolling the newspaper but before I could read more than the headline, Lucy and Jill came giggling in the room. They were very excited about something which they didn't want to tell me. After I told them about Miss Polly's accident and assured them that she was fine, I went to my own room to wake up Edmund.

After entering, I contemplated on how to wake him without being subjected to his early morning wrath. A few minutes later, I had decided what to do. Picking up my pillow, I whipped it across his face which was rewarded by angry grumbling. He turned around and went back to sleep. I hadn't really expected him to wake up at this and the grumble came as an unexpected surprise too.

Tip-toeing up to his bed, I poked him in the side at which my hand was slapped away. I poked him again and said, "Wake up Eddie! We have to do a lot of work today."

He abruptly sat up and, glaring at me, growled something incomprehensible. Or at least glaring was his intention. He could hardly open his eyes and glaring did not have the desired effect when doing so with eyes open only halfway. I suppressed my chuckle and, dragging him off the bed, pushed him into the bathroom.

As soon as he was inside, I sat down on my bed and started chuckling. I was interrupted when Jill poked her head in the room and told me that breakfast was ready.

I came down for breakfast and was amused to see Eustace scowling at Jill and Lucy.

"Morning Eustace." I wished him cheerfully and I too was included in his scowl.

"Is it anytime to wake up during the hols?" He asked mumbling more to himself.

"Actually it is." Lucy said, laughing and elbowing him in the ribs. "It's almost seven-fifteen."

"You are not serious! Are you?" I heard Edmund's voice before he came running into the room. He was still in his dressing robe, his hair in a complete disarray and his eyes were still a bit bleary. In short, he looked horrible.

"La, I am. What happened to you, by the way? Looks like a crow is nesting on your head." Lucy said, confused to see her brother looking at her in wide-eyed shock. I half inhaled the water I was drinking and was subjected to a steely glare from my brother.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"Nothing. I was just taken by surprise on Lucy's choice of words." I replied trying to put on an innocent face but was unsuccessful and snickered, giving up the attempts.

Ed didn't reply to this and started pacing back and forth between the stairs and the table.

We saw Edmund working himself into a frenzy before he suddenly relaxed and, sitting down on the chair beside me, said, "I guess it is. I think you should hurry up with your breakfast Peter. You have to go and pick up Su and her friend."

I froze with my fork midway to my mouth. Shaking my head vigorously, I said, "No way! _You_ are going. Not me. We had decided. I go to pick Lucy, Eustace and Jill and you go to receive Su, her friend, Professor Kirke and Miss Polly. I'll never make it to the station in time." I was appalled. The station was at least forty minute's walk away.

Much to my irritation Edmund just shrugged and said, "That's not my problem. You were supposed to go and pick up Lucy, but you didn't. So it's only fair that you go instead of me." He simply continued to eat while I suddenly lost my appetite.

I finally said looking at Jill and Lucy, "I am not going alone. One of you will come with me. You decide who." I was counting on one of them milding up Susan's anger.

Jill and Lucy both had clean plates. They looked at one another before Lucy suddenly and hurriedly helped herself to another serving of scrambled eggs. She quickly took a spoonful in her mouth and, gesturing helplessly, said, "I am eating."

Jill glared at her but Lu didn't care. Ed smacked Lucy on the back, saying, "That's my girl, sister."

Jill snapped at me. "Fine. Let's go. NOW!" With that she stomped out of the room onto the porch.

I reluctantly left my half eaten breakfast and followed her out. Walking down the path to the front gate, I realized Jill wasn't following me as I had expected. I turned around and saw her looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked her annoyed.

"You don't really think you are going there on foot." She looked at me scowling.

"Oh!" I said taken aback. She was right. I remembered how tired Jill and Eustace were when they had arrived here yesterday. "All right. Wait for me. I'll take Dad's car."

She looked at me warily and asked, "Do you know how to drive?"

"La of course. I do." I asked her pretending to be offended but in reality I too was not very confident about my driving skills. Still Dad had taught me to drive and those three or four times I had driven, I had managed to get back in one piece.

I went in the garage and drove Dad's car out to where Jill was waiting.

"Hop in." I said gesturing for her to get inside.

It took us just near about thirty minutes to reach the Finchley Railway Station. We went inside and waited near a newspaper stand for a few minutes before the train pulled in with a loud whistle and lots of noise and clattering.

People were getting down the train. Jill and I looked around. Somehow while I awaited Susan, I realized how much I had actually missed my sister. I didn't really need to, as I was taller than most people, but still I waited for her, standing on my tip-toes.

I spotted her soon enough and while waving my hand, called out to her, "Susan! Here!"

Jill saw me making my way over to Susan and followed me. Susan was waiting for us with a big smile on her face. Seeing that smile again made me realize that I had missed her terribly.

I reached her and without paying attention to anyone near us, quickly embraced her in a huge hug and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ugh! Peter!" Susan playfully pushed me off and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh, come on Su. Lucy and Ed are waiting for you anxiously." I said taking the small bag she was carrying.

"Wait. I will introduce you to Sarah. Sarah?" She looked over her shoulder at a girl standing at a little distance, looking at some magazine she had in her hand. When Susan called, she looked up at us and smile. She was just what Lucy had said, she would be like. With light blonde hair, green eyes and a fair face, she looked nothing unusual but still gave off a creepy feeling.

Sarah came to stand beside Susan just when Jill reached us.

"Peter, this is my friend Sarah. Sarah, my brother, Peter." Su said gesturing with her hand.

I smiled and shook hands with Sarah. Then I introduced Jill to them. She looked in awe at Su and her friend.

"I guess, we should get going. We are the only group left." Jill said and after taking one or two small bags from Susan and her friend, started leading the way towards the parking lot. Susan and Sarah took other smaller belongings and followed Jill. I picked up their bigger bags and suitcases and brought up the rear.

While we were walking to the car park I looked at Sarah several times. There surely was something strange about her.

The ride home was short and very jerky. It was jerky because I couldn't help glancing at Sarah now and then and every time I did so, I bumped the car against something or the other. After the seventh bump, Susan asked me sweetly, trying not to offend me, "Peter are you sure, you can drive?"

I looked at her and said, looking at her incredulously, "Of course I can. And what if I couldn't? You don't have many other options."

I shouldn't have turned to look at her because I bumped again against a nearby car and saw all three exchange glances.

Soon we were at the house. I stopped the car just inside the front gate and they all gotout. After I drove the car back in the garage, I started struggling and tugging their luggage back. I hadn't realized exactly how heavy those bags were until now.

Just as I got out of the garage, Ed came to my rescue and took half of my burden. He was clean and dressed, his hair was brushed and he looked far closer to human than he had looked in the morning when I had left the house.

"Thanks, Ed." I said and then grunted under my breath at the heavy weight of the bags. How come had I so easily carried these bags at the station? Then I remembered. Sarah had been carrying two big bags and Susan had carried one though a relatively smaller one. Now all of them had been left to Ed and me.

Still somehow we managed to drag them inside where Lucy asked us to leave them in the Dining room and come into the parlor. As I was entering the parlor, I saw Jim, our gardener; take the bags one by one up the stairs to the girls' room.

In the parlor, Eustace, Jill and Lucy were sitting with several glasses of lemonade kept on the table. I gratefully picked a glass and sat down beside Edmund who had likewise picked a glass.

"So, what did you think of Sarah?" Eustace asked no one in particular.

"I have already told how she seemed to me the first time I met her." Lucy said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "This time also she gave me a strange creep."

"I don't know. She seemed perfectly alright to me." Jill said shrugging her shoulders.

"Me too. I don't think there was anything queer about her." Eustace agreed.

"Really. Sorry but I beg to differ." I said shaking my head in disagreement. "She is strange, but in a queer way."

"Yeah. I agree." Lucy chimed in.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you are trying to say." Jill said, her brows furrowed in confusion.

It was clear Lucy wouldn't be able to explain it, so I did, "She is different. It's confusing. I mean, she is strange, but in a way we are _familiar_ with…" I don't really think I was able to explain the feelings properly but it was close.

"Maybe…forget it. I'll tell how she seemed to me after I see her." Edmund said before chugging down the entire lemonade in one go. "Anyway. I am just happy that Su is back home. I had missed her so much but I realize it just now."

I smiled as his words had just echoed my thought.

"I too." Lucy agreed and I nodded. "Okay, now I am going to help them unpack. Come on Jill. "

Lu and Jill were at the door when they ran straight smack into Sarah who was just entering.

"Whoa!" Sarah said steadying Jill. "Easy there."

"Yeah. Sorry." Jill said a little sheepishly.

Lu and Jill came back to sit in the room followed by Su and Sarah.

Ed stood up and greeted Su enthusiastically before Su introduced Ed to Sarah. Then something strange happened. No one else noticed it but me because I was looking at Ed and Sarah's face.

At the instance of their brief handshake, Ed's face was filled with pure terror and Sarah's face had something I couldn't read perfectly. Was it fear? Or guilt? Or nervousness?

After that instant, both their faces cleared. Sarah proceeded to sit between Lucy and Susan while Edmund made a hasty and lame excuse, which even Susan could see through, and left the room.

No one else seemed to have noticed his discomfort.

A few minutes later, I too excused myself out of the parlor and rushed towards our room. Somehow I knew that was where I would find my brother. I was right though I didn't like what I saw.

Ed was sitting on his bed. He had his legs curled up against his chest so that his chin rested on his knees. But that was not what worried me. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and he was shaking uncontrollably.

I ran over to him and had my arms around his shoulders within minutes.

"Ed, what happened?" I asked grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a little though that attempt was futile as he was already trembling.

He sniffed and hid his face against my shoulders. I could feel the tears that brimmed over his eyes, dampening my shirt but I didn't care.

"Eddie. Tell me. What is the matter Ed?" I asked him again. His behavior alarmed me. Ed was not one to show his emotions so openly. He had always managed to hide his emotion even when he had been very distressed.

"Pete. I...I'm…scared." He stammered but I could see he was well on his way out of the emotional outburst he was in. Still I was shocked to hear my brother say this. I had heard him say this sentence only once before and that was a time I did not want to think about.

Somehow I managed to control my own emotions and ran a hand through those raven hairs of my brother to console him. "Tell me Ed" I said, continuously running my hand through his hair.

"Its-Its…Sarah." He again sniffed and didn't continue.

"What about her Ed? She is strange, I agree, but why are you so scared of her?"

On my question he rubbed his face against my shoulder wiping away any tears that was on his face. When he pulled away I did not see what I had expected. I had expected a calm and grave face of King Edmund the Just. At the least, I had expected some degree of calmness on his face but all of those were amiss.

Instead I saw Edmund Pevensie. Not the nineteen year old, sneaky, clever and brave Edmund Pevensie but my little, frightened brother Edmund Pevensie.

And _that_ Edmund Pevensie looked up at me with frightened eyes and whispered, "_She looks like Jadis."_


	4. Ch:3 Comparisons

**Chapter 3  
**

**Comparisons**

_"She looks like Jadis."_

Ed's word rang through my head over and over again as I sat in stunned silence. Please Aslan. Please let him be joking.

It was a vain prayer. I know Ed never joked about Jadis or talked about her for that matter. Still, I couldn't be a very good judge of his statement because I had seen White Witch only once or twice and that was a very long time ago. In Aslan's How, her face hadn't been clear.

"Are you sure? I mean do you remember the Witch's face?" I asked though I already knew the answer. Of course he remembered her face. He had seen her many times – first when he was her captive and then later when he had been haunted by nightmares starring her.

Glaring at me Ed said, "I can never forget her face."

Before I could say anything I heard a knock on the door. Ed quickly took a few deep breaths and, after rubbing his face against the back of his sleeve, nodded to me.

"Come in." I called out.

Lucy entered the room, followed by Jill and Eustace, and sat on the other bed.

"What were you both talking about? I mean whose face were you referring to?" She asked looking directly at me though her question was meant for both Ed and me.

I sighed. Edmund's red eyes hadn't escaped her notice. "Ed thinks Sarah looks like the White Witch."

"I don't _think_. She actually does look like her." He said angrily. Eustace opened his mouth to say something, but Ed cut him off saying, "Don't you even suggest that I am mistaken. The White Witch's face is not something I have been able to forget."

"I think Ed may be right. I mean, we weren't actually comparing them both. Moreover, Peter and I had seen the White Witch only two-three times and Jill and Eustace had never seen her. But Ed has…" Lucy said but trailed off at the end, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"How about we all go down and you three try to compare her face?" I would know who suggested this even if I had not heard the speaker's voice. It was of course Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

I wanted to say something to him but Jill beat me to it saying, "Scrubb, what do you think they are going to do? Go down and stare at her?!"

"Well, if you have a better plan then please enlighten me." He answered back sarcastically.

Jill was about to say something – probably rude if we foretold from her expression- but Lucy interrupted her saying, "Listen, I know Eustace's idea is not very good but it's the best we have got at the moment."

"Then fine. Let's go." Jill said with an irritated undertone and left the room.

Eustace and Lucy followed her out after a few minutes.

I looked down at Ed and asked, "You coming?"

He shook his head saying, "I would rather not."

I left him seated on the bed and went downstairs after another few minutes' wait. When I reached the parlor, Jill had already started a conversation which engaged both Susan as well as Sarah's attention. Looking at Lucy, I saw her staring intently, though subtly, at Sarah. My entrance went unnoticed by everyone but Eustace who ignored me before raising an eyebrow at me and gesturing at Sarah.

Sitting down beside Lucy as quietly as possible, yet casually, I looked at Sarah though not directly. I looked somewhere between Su and her so that even if they happen to notice me, it would look like I was listening to their conversation.

At first glance I could not find anything like the Witch in this girl. She looked very much normal to me. But after a few moments, I could see some resemblances.

The shape of her face and the way sometimes her lips pressed together brought vivid memories of Jadis to me. Her and the White Witch's hair was also of identical color though Sarah's looked softer and she wore it differently. After another few minutes, I had begun to look for differences between them. There were two most prominent. First, unlike Jadis' ghostly pale skin, hers had a slightly golden tinge to it. But then, Professor Kirke had told me that the White Witch had turned that pale _after_ she ate the apple of the Garden on the hill. It was possible that before eating that apple, her complexion was like this. Second difference was the kindness and compassion that was ever-present on her face.

Other than these, she looked like a younger, kinder mirror image of Jadis.

"Kids, come in and have your lunch." We heard Pamela call out to us.

"Peter, I didn't see you come in." Susan said, surprised to see me.

I merely shrugged and led the way towards the table. Edmund was already sitting when we arrived. Strangely, he wasn't the only one tensed. Sarah was as tensed by Edmund's presence as he was by hers. But thank Aslan it passed uneventfully. All through the meal, various glances were passed around. Jill and Eustace threw Lu and me several questioning glances which stopped after I silently told them to wait. Lucy looked at me nervously and I sent her an assuring look. The resemblance between Sarah and the White Witch were now obvious even to her. Ed looked up from his plate only once. He gave me an I-told-you look and then his eyes went back to his food. Sarah too glanced at Edmund several times though only Aslan knew why. Susan remained oblivious to all these glances as she chattered away excitedly with Sarah about things I would hardly ever notice.

All in all, the lunch passed fairly quickly and it was less than fifteen minutes after Lunch that Lucy, Ed, Eustace, Jill and I were sitting in my room.

"So, what do you all think?" Jill asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She was the last one to come and Lucy shifted a little to give her a place on the bed. Once she was settled Lu began.

"Like Ed said, she does look like the White Witch." She said, fidgeting nervously. "In truth, after a few minutes, I am sure, we both were looking for differences between them. But don't go just by what I say because I saw the White Witch when I was very young. I don't remember her face very well."

"I think Ed is right." I said. "She does have a resemblance to Jadis and that level of resemblance is not normal or just a coincidence."

We were all quiet for a long, endless moment before Eustace said, "Listen people. You all have creeped me out and now whether you like it or not, I am not sleeping alone downstairs. I am moving into your room."

I very narrowly avoided groaning. From what Ed and Lu had told me, Eustace snored like a pig. But it was justifiable. Since Professor Kirke and Miss Polly had canceled their plan of coming, Eustace was the only one who would be sleeping downstairs and with all this about Sarah and the White Witch, he was bound to be scared. Though it didn't mean I have to be happy about it.

"Alright." Ed said the reluctance clear in his voice.

"If Eustace is sleeping in your room then you can move into the downstairs room with me." Jill said to Lucy. "This way you wouldn't have to share a room with Sarah and Susan."

In my opinion, it was a very good idea. Honestly speaking, since I had seen the resemblance between Sarah and the White Witch, I did not like the prospect of either of my sisters in the same room as Sarah. I couldn't do anything about Susan so was glad that at least Lucy would be safe.

"The room adjacent to ours is empty and these two rooms are connected by a door though it is locked." Ed suggested and his suggestion was heartily accepted by everyone.

"Alright people, to be honest, all the shuffling required is not possible for us to do without Susan's supervision. Let's go and ask for her help." Lucy said and went off away with Jill to Su's room.

OoOOoOoOoOoOo

It took us about a little more than an hour to make the necessary arrangements. Eustace's room took the longest to shift. His things were scattered everywhere in his room and we couldn't find anything quickly. By the time Ed, Eustace and I carried Eustace's stuff back to our room, Susan and the other girls, with the help of Jim, our burly gardener, had already done the necessary shifting of the beds.

In our room, there were now three beds. I threw Su a grateful glance when I saw that she had set Eustace's bed in the extreme North corner of the room and Ed's and my bed were set against the South side of the room. The door opening to Jill and Lucy's room was just near the headrest of Edmund's bed. Our room could just accommodate the three beds and our belongings but Eustace's bed was far enough that his snores wouldn't disturb us. Edmund too snored but strangely I was never disturbed by his snores. On the contrary, sometimes they were assuring. Maybe this was because over the course of nineteen years in this world and the numerous years in Narnia that I have shared room with him, I had grown used to them.

Shifting and arranging the girls' room took less than twenty minutes and after that Ed and I once again found ourselves walking in the kitchen garden. He had been unusually quiet today. I knew Sarah's resemblances to the White Witch were weighing heavily on his mind. I gave him his space knowing he would speak in his own time.

"Let's go to Roger's place." Ed suddenly said, looking at me.

I agreed and we walked down the few streets to his house. Roger Hilton was Edmund's best friend. They both had become friends when they were in Kindergarten and their friendship had survived through a lot of hardship. Though he did not like the bullying Edmund, Roger had been by his side even then. When Edmund had returned from the country-side, Roger had helped him deal with those bullies as well. Ed had once told me that even though he had been perfectly capable of dealing with them alone, Roger's support had been a great help to him.

Now Ed wanted to be there for him because Roger's father had died in the war and he and his mother were dealing with such a financial crisis that Roger had had to discontinue his education. Dad had offered to pay his college fees several times but every time he had declined.

As soon as we entered the front gate of his house we were greeted by an excited dog that jumped onto Edmund and started licking his face.

Leaving him on the ground there, I proceeded inside the house where I received a thousand time more civilized greeting by Mrs. Hilton.

"Hello, Peter. Isn't it good to see you?" She said appraising me up and down. I could easily guess what she was going to say next and I was proved correct when she continued exasperatedly, "You have grown so thin. Don't they feed you lot at that camp?"

"Hi Peter. You are here alone? Where's Edmund?" Roger asked.

I had no need to answer him because at that moment Ed yelled from outside, "ROGER! GET YOU DOG OFF ME!"

We all laughed and Roger went outside while I made my way to his room. His room was very neat in one sense but extremely untidy in other. His bed was made properly and the room was spotlessly clean. But the things still somehow looked out of place.

I didn't have to wait for long before Roger entered the room followed by a very wet-faced Ed and an extremely satisfied looking golden-brown colored harrier.

"So, tell me everything about your college Ed?" Roger said as soon as they were inside.

Ed looked at me once before he was bombarded with non-stop questions by Roger. Roger was asking questions one after another so fast that Ed was getting hardly anytime to breathe.

It continued for a long time before Mrs. Hilton came and said, "Roger, son, give Edmund some time to breathe."

"Uh-huh." Roger said awkwardly.

"Boys listen," Mrs. Hilton turned to us, "I know your parents are not home and you all are grown ups and all that. But for me, you both are still kids and I don't like you both staying out this late."

"Late? What time is it?" Ed asked no one in particular.

"Nearly eleven." Both Ed and I jumped when he heard the time. It can't be this late already, can it? I had not noticed the time passing.

"Ok. Bye Roger, Mrs. Hilton." I said getting up and pulling Ed up with me.

"Bye chaps." Roger called out to us as we were nearing the front gate.

Ed turned round and said joking, "Don't worry Roger. I think I'll be slumbering in your house quite often now. And don't blame me for it. It's not my fault that Mrs. Hilton is such a good cook and her food is so irresistible."

Though Roger and Mrs. Hilton just laughed and said, "You will always be most welcome here." I could see that Edmund meant it. He was still nervous about Sarah.

The walk home was quiet but comfortable. Ed was so tired and sleepy that I had to nearly support his whole weight. To get home quickly we took a short-cut through a back ally. As we were rounding the corner of the alley I heard a somewhat familiar voice. It was Sarah.

I was taken aback as much by her presence in such an isolated place at such a time as by what she was saying – or rather muttering.

I stopped so abruptly that Edmund bumped into me. He growled at me but I was sure he was still more than half sleep. I tried my best to ignore his quiet growls and mutters because the few of Sarah's word that I could hear startled me.

The words 'White Witch', 'Aslan', 'Narnia' did not startle me as much as the phrase, 'will hurt Edmund'. I could not contain myself anymore and without really thinking about anything, I rushed round the corner to catch a glimpse of pink dress and light blonde hair. Instinctively, I ran after it, ignoring Edmund's shout of "Hey!" when on losing my support, he narrowly avoided falling face-down.

It was less than ten minutes before I was standing in our living room breathing heavily. Edmund entered moments later growling incomprehensible and angrily at me.

I ignored him and went on to Susan's room where I saw Sarah, wearing a _blue_ dress, sitting and chatting amiably with Susan and Lucy. Lucy looked uncomfortable and was not an active participant of the conversation. She looked up at me and happily came to me.

"Where were you both? You missed supper." She said folding away the handkerchief she was working on for Ed.

Pulling her aside I asked, "Lucy, did Sarah leave the room just now?"

"Yes, she did, about ten minutes ago." She replied, confused at my question.

"For how long was she gone? Was she wearing blue?" I asked breathlessly.

Lucy scrunched up her face and said, thinking, "Well, no she was wearing a pink dress but water fell on it so she went out to change. She was gone – I think – for four-five minutes.

Her answer surprised me. Five minutes? How was that possible? Ed and I were both fast runner. Still it took us ten minutes to get back from that alley. She had had to be gone for at least twenty minutes. It wasn't making sense. Moreover, I had not seen her at all during my run to the house.

Before I could ponder on it more, Su came out and said, "I know you all will love to stay up the whole night and chat, but sorry. Go to sleep. Now. Both of you. Eustace and Jill are both already asleep."

I have been sitting on the bed wide awake for half an hour now but still couldn't come up with a justifiable answer as to how Sarah had been gone for only five minutes. Thinking it would frighten the others more, I hadn't told about it to anyone.

Suddenly I heard Ed groan and sit up on the bed beside mine. Just as he was sitting up I felt an unnatural sleepiness take over me. My eyelids suddenly weighed a ton and I lay back on my bed. Just before my eyelids finally drooped, I saw two things.

One, Ed was suddenly wide awake though he had been snoring a minute ago. His eyes were wide and frightened and he looking across me at the door.

Second, on following his gaze, I saw Sarah, striding with unmatchable grace, towards my brother.

And then I succumbed to that unnatural slumber praying that Aslan would keep my brother in His paws and protect him from He only knows what…


	5. Ch:4 The Gifts

**Chapter 4  
**

**Gifts**

Rubbing my eyes did not help at all, so I blindly stumbled off my bed and into the bathroom where the cold water helped in clearing my aching head. Taking a shower and brushing my teeth took quite longer than usual because of the dizziness and throbbing of my head. Once I came out, I looked at the watch and saw that it was nearing twelve in the noon. Strange, because no one except me was up when even Edmund did not sleep this late.

Somehow, I managed to reach the living room before things started to spin so much that I had to stop and sit down, hanging my head between my knees. I could not even see where I was sitting, everything was so blurred. Unlike as I had expected my dizziness did not lessen at all. On the contrary, things were getting blurrier and blurrier with each passing second. Eventually I got so dizzy that all I could see was white.

_That white seemed like a light which started diminishing slowly. At first the light was so blinding that I couldn't even open my eyes but when it had lessened enough I opened my eyes and was surprised when I did not open my eyes to my living room but found myself sitting on a rock on a beach. I was amazed. Was I back in Narnia? No, that was not possible. Aslan said I could never come back here. Oh, how I wished I was back in the land I called 'home'._

_I felt his presence rather than saw it. I was just getting up off that stone when I felt a sudden warmth and calmness take over me. All the worries and problems left me completely. I turned around and saw the only person who can have such effect. The mighty lion, Aslan, walked towards me while I stood with a strange happiness threatening to overwhelm me at any moment. When he was but a few paces away from me I got down on one knee and bowed deeply before him._

_"Rise, High King Peter the Magnificent, the High King over all the Kings of Narnia." His deep voice was like music to my ears and I hadn't realized how much I had craved to hear it until my desire had been fulfilled at this wonderful moments. "Aslan." I said, unable to say anymore, I had my arm around his great neck and he let me cling to him and cry myself out. I don't know why I cried, I just did. And then I asked him a question I dared not repeat in front of Edmund lest he tease me to the end of my life. I asked him, "Aslan, why am I crying?"_

_Aslan, though, did not laugh and answered my question as a father would answer his very young child, "It is because you are distressed, child."_

_"Why?" I asked again, but it was impossible to feel stupid when I was in the loving embrace of this mighty lion._

_"You are concerned for your brother's welfare and rightly so. But Peter, you should not always judge a thing by its superficial looks."_

_I did not have much idea as to what it meant but I asked Aslan a question. "Aslan, is Sarah dangerous? Does she intend to harm Edmund?"_

_I already knew what the answer would be and was proved right when he said, "Child, I can tell you only your own story?"_

_My face fell and he said, "Tell me Peter, if any harm befalls your brother will you protect him, fight for him, do anything in your power to save him?"_

_I did not have to think twice to answer that. "Without a doubt." I knew I told the truth when I said this because the truth of my sentence had been tested on numerous occasions._

_"Then, my son, you have nothing to fear, for until you both are together nothing can befall you or your siblings that Narnia's sword and shield cannot fight."_

_I pulled back and gazed at the mighty lion silently for sometime before I closed my eyes and whispered, "Thank you."_

When I opened my eyes, I knew where I would find myself and, correctly this time, I saw the living room of my house but the calmness I had felt in Aslan's presence did not leave me and the headache and dizziness were gone.

I simply sat there and pondered on what Aslan had said to me. His last sentence relieved me to an extent. Though Aslan had given us the title of Magnificent, Gentle, Just and Valiant, and we lived up to that, our subjects had given us separate titles as well. Sword, Jewel, Shield and Song to me, Susan, Edmund and Lucy respectively.

And our instructor, Oreius, Kanell and Celer had once said that as long as Narnia's sword and shield kept together there was absolutely no harm that could befall her.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard an upstairs door open and then shut. Then Susan was standing there behind me.

"Peter, what happened? You look so pale. Did you faint? Do you need a Doctor?" Susan, my so gentle and caring sister, started fussing over me and this was a part I did not like at all.

"Su, relax, I'm alright." I tried to assure her. She stopped fussing but not worrying. Looking at her face I wondered how come had Ed and I groaned over the news of her visit. It was true that sometimes she annoyed us with her 'girl stuff' and how she avoided everything related to Narnia but I could confidently say on behalf of all my siblings that we loved her a lot and there was nothing in our power that we wouldn't do for her.

We walked down the few remaining stairs and into the living room where we sat on the couch after I had picked up today's newspapers and posts.

"So, what are you getting for Lucy?" She asked casually after sometime.

"For Lucy? Why?" I asked confused. Edmund's birthday was approaching so we had to buy gifts for Edmund, not Lucy.

"Don't tell me you don't remember. Lucy's birthday is four days away."

"No, wait a minute. Ed's birthday is that day."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them and saying, "What is wrong with all of you? 25th August is Lucy's birthday. Edmund's is in April and your two weeks after him. Even Lucy is working away on a gift for Edmund. Which calendar are you all using?" She threw up her hands exasperated.

I turned her words over in my head and realized how this confusion has occurred. Though her last question was meant to be rhetorical that was what had happened. We were calculating birthdays using the Narnian Calendar! I will have to tell Lucy to ease up her work a little since she was working labourasly to complete the handkerchief before 'Edmund's' birthday.

"I can't believe I got confused in their birthdays." I finally managed to say.

Susan rolled her eyes and hit me on the back of my head good naturedly, "I can't believe all of you got confused. Only Edmund remembered it was Lucy's birthday and not his."

A thought struck me and I turned to my sister, panicked, "What am I getting her?" I asked Susan desperately. Different as they may be, they were both girls and they were also sisters. She should be able to help me.

"I was expecting that." She said with a sigh and continued, "There's not much time left for you to make anything for her so, you will have to buy her something. No dress or make-up stuff for her, she doesn't really like them. Wait a second. Edmund, I think, is drawing something for her. Why don't you do something that will compliment it…?"

I don't know what Susan said after that. She had given me the idea and I, after thanking her heartedly though hastily, left the room to go back to our bedroom.

As I passed their room, I saw that Jill, Lucy and Sarah, all were up. Only my brother and cousin were still snoring peacefully. Well, that's the end of their peace. Unceremoniously, I shook them awake.

"What?!" Edmund growled at me angrily but I ignored his anger and shouted, "Wake up! We have work to do."

The incidence of last night came back to my mind only when I saw a strange mark on Edmund's neck as he walked out of the bathroom. It was strange. The mark seemed more like a scar left when a beast with very sharp claws picks you up by the throat and their claws pierces your skin. My curiosity increased ten fold when Ed said that he didn't remember anything about last night after coming home from Roger's house and collapsing on the bed. I was pretty sure I had seen him fully awake when I had gone to sleep. I also knew I had seen someone approaching him but couldn't remember who.

I tried to concentrate on Edmund's scar but he wouldn't let me and growled, asking why I had woken him so early. I wanted to say that it was not early anymore but did nothing like that and concentrated on the matter at hand.

I bombarded him with all the question about his paintings and finally, tired of my questions, he took them out and with a warning of 'keep them safe' left me to them. There were three of them. For someone else looking at them they were simple paintings based on fantasy but I knew that Edmund had made those to perfection and Lucy would always cherish them.

First was a water color painting of a faun holding a pink umbrella and some parcels in his hand standing in a snowy wood. Lucy's first encounter with her would-be best friend of Narnia- Mr. Tumnus.

Second was the sketch of a beautiful castle set atop a hill beside a vividly blue ocean. Cair Paravel- our home in Narnia.

Third was a mixture of sketch and painting and had something like depth to the picture. I knew this was a picture Edmund had the most difficulty in drawing. The picture was of an ancient looking structure that comprised of a few stone step going up a platform where a broken stone table stood. There were two stone pillars on either side of the table but a little behind it. Two girls stood with their back towards us staring at the marvelous creature standing between the pillars. Between the pillars stood a golden lion, so magnificent that magnificence itself would shy off away from him... The sun behind him cast a soft golden light on the picture. It was the picture of Aslan's rising.

Ed had sketched and painted all three pictures to perfection but I could not take my eyes off the third one. The picture was definitely different than all others. It had a certain life to it and when you look at it you could almost feel as if the lion was alive and looking at you. I knew this picture would bring comfort to all those who saw it. I knew this because while looking at it I forgot all my worries and kept staring at it, that is, until Edmund did come and taking all the paintings kept them away in a drawer.

"Okay, now will you tell me what's all this about?" He asked me in a tone I recognized as King Edmund the Just's.

"I wanted to give something to Lucy." I replied.

"So, what has it got to do with me?" He asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to see your paintings. I had no idea you could draw." With that I left him scowling at me. I was well-aware of his skill with a paint-brush but these paintings were very much different from his usual drawings because in these he did not apply only his skills but also his love and devotion.

I knew I had to hurry so, skipping breakfast, I went into the attic up to the chest I used to keep my favorite belongings in when I was a child. I opened it and took out what I needed and then headed out down-town.

It was just an hour after lunch that I reached home, satisfied.

"Where were you?" Susan demanded as soon as I came back. Uh-huh. I had forgotten about her.

"I just stepped out to do some shopping." I answered. My voice sounded just like a child caught by his mother with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay…" She said, but I knew that was not the end, "Where are the bags?"

"I ordered it in the shop." I said truthfully. I wished she would drop the subject because Lucy was sitting in the same room. I gestured at Lucy and Susan took the hint and smiling sweetly said to me, "Well, then you should have stopped by in a restaurant too because Edmund and Eustace made good of the food during your absence."

I growled just when my stomach growled. They all burst out laughing, probably at my expression and Susan guided me towards the table where, Thank Aslan, awaited my food.

The next four days went by in a blur while Susan, Sarah and even Jill planned a party for Lucy. Lucy was not allowed to say anything on the matter and a single glare from Susan shut her up whenever she tried to protest.

Despite all the chaos in the house I did not forget to keep a watch over Edmund. Every night I felt that same unnatural sleep take over me and every morning I woke to see a little more injured Edmund. He said that he did not remember anything that happened after he fell asleep or if he woke up or not but the scratches on his neck increased so much that by the third day even Pamela and Lorna noticed. The tension between the Edmund and Sarah eased just a little and they could at least speak to each other when Susan and I were around. The night before Lucy's birthday Edmund waited till mid-night to wish Lucy before I sent him off to Roger's house for the night. I had talked to Mrs. Hilton before hand and she did not mind Edmund staying the night at their house at all. I didn't give her the real reason though. I also received a letter from Dad saying that he and Mom would be back for Lucy's birthday as a surprise for her. Dad had asked not to tell anyone so I had kept my mouth shut so far.

The morning of Lucy's birthday I woke up and, after getting ready, went out to collect her gift. I used the side door of the house to exit, not daring to go into the living room and the dining hall because I could hear Susan and Sarah talking there and I did not want to get caught amidst laces and flowers. I went to the shop and collected the now finished gift.

When I reached home, Edmund was already there and was no doubt, like me, trying to avoid Susan and Sarah. He was sitting in our room, reading, but threw the book on the table and jumped behind the couch just as I entered. Heaving a sigh of relief, he came out and said, "Oh, it's you? I thought it was Su or Sarah."

"You are hiding too?" I asked him, amused.

"Who isn't?" He asked laughing. "Roger was going to come over but backed out when he heard Susan was planning a party and you left before I came. Do you think I'll go and stand and hold out laces and flowers? Moreover the work is complete. They are just fussing. What's in your hand?"

"Lucy's gift." I replied when he saw the package I was holding. He took it and unwrapped the brown paper. As soon as he saw the gifts his eyes glinted and we set to work.

That evening, before many people had come, Edmund took out another box from his bag and placed it on the gift table.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Gift." He replied casually.

"Wait a second. I thought you were giving her the paintings." I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's just to escape her anger. This one's 'The Gift'." he replied with a glint and mischievous smile and, though I immediately smelled a rat, I kept my mouth tightly shut. This was going to be an evening worth enjoying.

Lucy was just about to cut the cake when Mummy and Dad came home. I took their bags upstairs and even there I could hear Lucy's excited chatter.

But Edmund was another matter entirely. When I went back, I saw that his 'Edmund Randall Pevensie' smile was gone and he looked paler than usual.

"What's the matter Ed?" I asked him, worried.

"Dad." He managed to choke out.

"What about him? Aren't you happy that he is back?"

"I am, but the problem is the gift." He looked so miserable that on any other occasion I would have got worried over him but right now it took all I had not to laugh out loud. His cheekiness had landed him trouble. I had no idea what was in the box but I just knew that it was something that will earn him a good punishment, especially with Dad home.

After the party when Lucy was opening the gifts, we all were there – Dad, Mummy, Susan, Sarah, Jill, Eustace, Edmund, Pamela, who was serving some snacks, Lorna who just stood and me.

Edmund look perfectly miserable sitting beside Dad. He threw me a pleading look but I just shrugged. I would help him, but depending on what was inside the box.

Edmund started slowly slipping away when Lucy picked up the box.

"Who gave this? It says 'from your well-wisher'?" She wondered idly before carefully ripping off the wrapping paper. By the time she was done with the paper Edmund was already nearing the foot of the staircase.

Lucy opened the top of the box and then several things happened simultaneously.

Edmund dashed up the stairs. Lucy gave a scream followed quickly by Susan, Jill, Mummy, Pamela and Lorna. Lucy nearly jumped onto Dad's lap and all the women in the room ran away from that small brown box from which nearly a score of cockroaches came out.

Somehow Dad managed to get the situation under control by throwing the box out in the garbage and sprinkling some horrid smelling powder in the room. We all then went and sat in the dining room and when the situation had calmed down enough he asked pleasantly, "Where happened to be my talented young son Edmund?"

I was not surprised to know that Dad had correctly guessed the person behind all this chaos. "Edmund Randall Pevensie! Will you please present yourself here?" Dad called out towards our room in a loud voice.

His call was answered by a very sheepish -though not at all guilty looking- Edmund.

"Yes, Father?" How can he make such an innocent face? I knew he wouldn't get much punishment because Dad was already smiling.

"What have you to say for yourself Edmund?" Dad asked him but with an amused tone in his voice which relaxed Edmund but I laughed out loud and was nearly doubled over by laughter when I remembered that this was the very sentence Edmund used before the culprits in the Cair's court before sentencing them.

Edmund shot me a hearty glare before turning towards Dad and saying, "Well, I don't have to say anything for myself but for the cockroaches I would like to say that those poor creatures would have got a heart attack from the way everyone was screaming."

Dad somehow kept a straight face while we all burst out laughing. "You know, apologizes are in cue." He hinted somewhat sternly to Ed.

Ed stepped forward and cleared his throat and I instantly prepared myself for another round of laughter.

"Oh honored lady whose beauty illuminate the universe, I, Edmund Pevensie, humbly beg you to accept his heartfelt apologies and bestow upon him not only your forgiveness but also-"

Edmund was still speaking when Dad, cutting him off, said, "Edmund! Straight forward apology." Most of us were chuckling and trying to hide our laughter but it was a vain attempt.

Edmund followed Dad's command and said, "Sorry."

Shaking his head Dad said, "You are not at all sorry. Are you?"

"Not very much but I did prepare something for the birthday girl as an apology." With that he rushed out the room and we could hear the doors banging open and then shut. Before Mum could complain about it, he rushed down the stairs with such a speed I was surprised he did not trip. I suppose the ladies were thinking the same thing because many a gasps were echoed after Mummy's. Edmund remained oblivious to all this and skidded to a halt before Lucy.

"Lucy, this is a gift from both Peter and I." With that he gave her the wrapped gift.

"What is this?" She looked at him warily and said, "Is it safe to open?"

"Peter's involved in this too." He said flashing me a grin and I winked. We knew the shock of seeing the cockroaches would be nothing compared to how this gift would surprise her.

The girls present there looked suspiciously at huge gift-wrapped box. It was done up in a blue wrapping paper and red ribbon. Lucy was actually having difficulty in holding the three huge paintings though yet she was unaware of the box's content. Dad held it while Lucy undid the ribbon and tore the paper. When she saw what was inside, she gasped. Her eyes looked about to pop out. Everyone else was just as amazed at the sight of these paintings but only we understood the real meaning behind the picture.

"Edmund, did you make those?" Mummy asked, staring wide-eyed at the paintings.

"Yes, and Peter did the framing. And mind you Lucy, the frames are more special than you think. Peter had the title of the pictures inscribed on them. They are made of the same wood as the Wardrobe in Professor Kirke's house."

It warmed my heart to see my sister's joy. She was rendered speechless by them. Her eyes were glued to the painting of Aslan.

That night Lucy and Edmund asked me a question. "Was the wood really from the apple tree from which the wardrobe was made?"

I nodded my head. Lucy was overjoyed to hear this. When she had gone Edmund turned towards me. "I don't know about you but the two good things your gift did were: First, our little sister is so happy and second, Dad forgot to punish me."

Before I could reply Lucy called, "PETER! Daddy wants you to come down."

I went downstairs where Dad was waiting for me. Lucy, I and Dad talked for sometime before Mummy shooed Lucy away and told me to go to bed soon as well. When Lucy and Mummy had gone Dad asked me many questions. I told him why Professor Kirke and his friend couldn't come, how our time was so far and everything else minus of course the strange events with Sarah. Though he had not mentioned it, Dad had noticed the scars on Edmund's neck, who at this moment was safely away in Roger's house.

I honestly replied that I had no idea.

I don't know exactly but it was near about eleven o'clock when that strange drowsiness first hit me. Dad too stifled his yawn behind his hand and said, "I think we should head off to our rooms. Good night Peter."

"Good night Dad." I said fighting a yawn once again.

As I was wearily treading up the stairs I noticed a strange thing. Today the impact was not strong as the other nights. Today I had managed to stay up long enough to be walking off to my room. When I was walking down the corridor I saw Sarah stalk off into Lucy's room, anger evident in her steps. I hid just round the corner and watched her as she glared at the door of their room. I don't know if what I saw was real or I just imagined it, but it seemed like for a moment Sarah's body glowed faintly with a bluish light and then she stomped back to her room.

I was completely unsure of what to do so I went into my room and stood at the window. Looking at Edmund's empty bed I felt both relieved as well as worried. Relieved that at least _he_ was away from whatever was happening here but worried that I was not near enough to help him.

While I was thinking all this I did not see anyone walking out the front gate but I did see the open gate. I knew it should have been closed because I had locked it myself.

I was down in the front yard when I realized that suddenly I was not feeling sleepy anymore. I waited for five minutes approximately before I saw someone walking down the street our house was on. Ducking low, I hid behind some bush near the gate. That someone walked into our house and happened to be none other than Sarah. She quickly turned around and locking the front door made her way towards the door of the house.

I don't know why but acting on my instincts I stood up and called out, "Sarah!" Somehow I was feeling a great anger on this girl.

Sarah stopped mid-stride and turned around to face me. When I looked at her face, I was taken aback. She was fuming with anger. Her eyes seemed coal black and her lips were pressed in a hard line. Her youth was grizzled by the frowns and angers.

And now with her compassion gone, she was a mirror image of Jadis.

I noticed that her fingers were tainted with blood and there was some blood in her nails as well. Without knowing how, I knew whose blood it was.

It was Edmund's blood.


	6. Ch:5 The Warning

**Chapter 5  
**

**Warning**

_Without knowing how, I knew whose blood it was._

_It was Edmund's blood._

My blood boiled and I saw red. "Who. Are. You." I asked her slowly, trying to rein in my anger, though unsuccessfully.

"My name is Sarah." She replied, with anger lacing each word just like mine.

I stared at her for a second. At that moment I didn't care if she was dangerous or not. I just knew that somehow she was hurting my brother and that was reason enough for me to hate this young woman standing before me. I gritted my teeth. "I did not ask your name. I asked who you are."

"And may I ask who are you to ask me this question? You may have been the High King Peter, the Magnificent, but you are no one to ask me anything."

On any other occasion, the fact that she knew about Narnia would have shocked me but not right now. "You are hurting my brother. That's a reason enough."

"You fool! That's what _you_ think." She shouted back.

"Then what are you doing? Why are your fingers stained with my brother's blood?"

"I don't see any reason to answer you." She snarled. My hand went to her throat just when I heard some voices in the dinning room.

Sarah looked pointedly at my hands and said, "You better get them off me or think up a story for it." There was no fear, no nervousness in her voice even though I could break her neck in a second.

I removed my hands when I heard Dad's voice inside.

Sarah smiled pleasantly and said, "We have been quite loud, haven't we?"

Dad opened the door and was definitely surprised to see us.

"Peter? Sarah? What are you both doing here?" He asked.

Before I could open my mouth, Sarah looked Dad directly in the eyes. I don't know what happened in that brief moment of eye contact but after that Dad did not ask any question. Neither did Mom or Susan. They went back to their rooms in a sort of daze.

Sarah entered the house followed by me.

She turned towards me and said with a glare, "See, it's all your fault. If you had not messed up everything, they would be asleep in their beds too." She nodded towards Lucy, Eustace and Jill.

"What's going on Peter?" It was my valiant sister who asked.

I did not answer. Just pointed at Sarah's fingers without looking at them. I had still not got my answers.

"What about her?" Jill asked.

Her words made me look at Sarah's hands which were, much to my shock, absolutely clean.

"What? But there was blood. On her fingers…" I couldn't prevent the shock replacing the anger.

"Blood? Sarah, are you all right?" Jill asked worried.

"Of course she is all right." I snapped. "It wasn't her blood. It was Edmund's."

Sarah was smiling smugly though the crease of anger had not yet left her forehead.

"Will someone care to explain to us what's going on?" Lucy asked, eyeing Sarah suspiciously.

I was about to speak when Sarah cut me off. "Your brother thinks I am hurting Edmund, which I am not. I am helping him."

"I don't care if you are helping him or not. Whatever you are doing, stop it." I said through gritted teeth.

"All right. I will not 'hurt' him anymore, but trust me. You have got no idea what's waiting in store for him if you don't let me help him." Sarah said, suddenly very casual and pleasant once more.

Lucy repeated what Aslan, Oreius and many other had told us over and over again. "Nothing can go wrong that can't be set to right as long as Narnia's sword and shield are together."

"Aye. You are right, Valiant Queen. But are the sword and shield going to be together?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, that's none of my business anymore. So, Good bye. Have a pleasant time, in what limited time you have here. I will see you all soon. Maybe then you will thank me for what I am about to do and apologize for what you have not let me do. I am erasing your parents and Susan's memory of me. I would have erased memories of me from your mind as well but all thanks to those gifts, I can't."

With that she stalked out the house, closing the door behind her. I don't know why but I immediately opened the door but there was no one in sight. Lucy came and stood beside me.

"Where did she go? She left the house not a second before you opened the door." She whispered, clutching my hand.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as she has actually gone away." I muttered. "I will just go and check on Edmund."

"Peter. It's two in the morning. You can't go there now." Jill said softly.

"I'll just go and come back. Edmund doesn't lock the window. I'll get in through there. I have to check on him." I pleaded and Lucy nodded, leaving my hand.

That night I found Edmund peacefully snoring in his bunk in Roger's room. The scars on his neck had disappeared.

The next morning we related the tale of what happened the previous night to Edmund. He said he did not care about Sarah's warning as long as she was away.

True to her words, Mom, Dad and Susan did not remember a thing about Sarah. Lucy suggested that we pretend like we have never known her either. And we did so.

After that suggestion no one mentioned anything about a blonde, green-eyed girl called Sarah. It was like she had never existed. But we all knew that each one of us was thinking about what she said just before leaving.

Finally, more than a week later, Edmund suggested that we just spit it out. After lunch Mom and Su went out for shopping and Dad stepped out to meet one of his friends who had recently been released from Hospital, we all gathered in my room once more.

"So?" Ed began.

"What did she mean by 'what limited time we had left here'?" Lucy asked nervously.

"And what did she mean when she said Narnia's sword and shield won't be together?" Jill asked.

"And what was she saying about the gift?" Eustace said. "Moreover, how did she know about Narnia?"

"I don't think any of us have any idea as to what she meant." I said slowly after a few minutes of silence.

"Did you all see how much she looked like White Witch at that time?" Lucy shuddered.

Again there was absolute silence for several minutes before Edmund spoke.

"I think she was referring to Peter's gift." Edmund said, taking a deep breath.

"The frames?" Eustace asked.

"Yes, the frames." Edmund nodded.

I was confused. "What about them?"

"Peter, what made those frames special?" Ed asked, looking directly in my eyes and then continued. "They were made of the same wood as the wardrobe in Professor Kirke's house. And the wardrobe was made of the wood of the tree that had grown from the seeds of that apple. The one which cured Professor Kirke's mother…"

"The apple from the Tree of Protection…" Lucy gasped.

"The scent of the tree was hateful to Jadis." I said, slowly beginning to understand.

"Wait a second. She was able to erase Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie's and Susan's memory. How was she able to do that?" Eustace asked, ever his scientist self.

"I don't know all that. I just know that every night she was casting a sleeping spell over us which made us fall asleep. Ed did not sleep but couldn't remember what happened. But when the wood was in the house the sleeping spell did not work as powerfully." I said, understanding everything as I spoke.

"In fact, the night of Lucy's birthday, we did not feel sleepy at all." Jill said.

We all understood everything slowly when a certain boy named Eustace Clarence Scrubb pointed out another fault with the theory.

"But then the wood was in the house in all the time." He interjected.

"It was in the house certainly but it was really out of the way in the far corner of the attic." I suggested.

"Well, at least we have one theory for one of the question. The other questions are beyond me." Edmund said, standing up and stretching. "And I am not going to let them hamper my vacation. Let's go back to pretending we have never met Sarah."

"Sarah? Who is she?" Lucy said, smiling with a suspiciously innocent face. With that she and Jill left the room. Eustace, Edmund and I exchanged a glance and then we shrugged and followed them out.

Downstairs, Lorna gave me a letter which, she said, I had dropped when I took the other posts in. It was a letter from Professor Kirke. I opened the letter and Ed, Eustace and I poured over it.

I called out to the girls to come and see it. As Jill and Lucy read it we waited patiently for Lucy's joyous exclamation which did come in form of a delighted squeal and a clap.

Mum came back in with Su at that moment and asked what the matter was.

"Mummy, Professor Kirke's friend Miss Plummer has invited us to her place. Please say we can go." Lucy pleaded with such a heart-melting expression on her face that I knew Mum wouldn't refuse even if her life depended on it.

"Sure you all can go." She said, smiling at us before going off to her room.

"So, when are we going?" Susan asked cheerfully.

"Two weeks from now. We go on Friday, spend Saturday and Sunday there and come back Monday morning." Lucy answered enthusiastically but Susan's smile faded.

"Sorry, but I will not be able to accompany you all." She replied.

"Why?" asked Edmund.

"Stephen has asked me out that day."

"Don't tell me you are not coming just because of this." Jill asked surprised.

"Susan you have to come. You can go out with Steven later too. Miss Plummer has planned this get together just so that everyone who has visited Narnia could be together." Lucy whined.

"It's Stephen. And don't be kidding Lu. I can't say 'no' to Stephen just to talk about a game we used to play when we were kids. To be honest, I am surprised you all are still talking about it." Susan said, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't a game Su. It was our home." Edmund said, bewildered that Susan would call Narnia a game.

"Okay. If you say so but it still _was_. It's not our home anymore. This place is and we have to learn to live here. I am going out with Stephen. You all have fun at Miss Plummer's." With that she stalked out the room.

"Peter, what's wrong with her?" Lucy asked, sniffling. Her eyes were shinning with tears.

I brought her in my embrace and said, "Whatever it is Lu, it's for good. Aslan is watching over her."

That night when we were going to bed, Edmund crept on to my bed. If he has done so I knew he was upset.

I turned towards him and asked, "What is it Ed?"

"Peter, do you think…Sarah…? What she said is true? That I will be in trouble?" He whispered to me.

Even though we all were well on our way onto adulthood once more there were certain habits that we had not given up, even after growing into adults in Narnia. Lucy had never grown out of her habit of clapping her hands and squealing when she was happy or sitting on my lap when she was upset. Same way Edmund had never grown out of the habit of creeping into my bed whenever he was scared, hurt, worried, upset or just wanted to be near me.

"I don't know Ed. Let's just pray to Aslan that those were empty threats." I said, trying to reassure him but even I could see I was failing miserably.

"They sounded more like a warning to me." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Whatever it is Ed, we will face it together." I stated in a firm voice.

"I know that you all will be with me. I was just thinking what trouble I will get in." He replied.

"Truly Ed, that is a thing you should think about for I can't think up a trouble you haven't got in already." I joked and my attempt at lightening the mood was successful because he laughed.

After two uneventful weeks, Edmund, Lucy, Jill, Eustace and I were on our way to Miss Plummer's house, completely unaware of what was waiting for us there.


	7. After ch 5 before ch 6

**THE LAST BATTLE.**

Chapter 5 was the last part of the prequel. Chapter 6 starts directly in Aslan's country. I am sure you all know what happens during the last battle. Ch 6 picks up directly from its end.

Also, I know that the way I have shown heaven is not exactly as you all have imagined it to be, but do know that I have done it for a reason. Also, C. did say that the Pevensie's life in heaven was just the beginning of their adventures. So, the sequel will have problems the Pevensie's life and all that but do know that in Narnia, whatever happens, happens for a reason and so does in my book.

If there is any confusion, just leave a review or PM me and I will get round to it.

Happy Reading

ZQ


	8. Ch:6 Out Of Shadowlands

**Chapter 6  
**

**Out Of Shadowlands**

"Have you all not guessed yet?" Aslan asked.

I do not know why but a sudden wild hope threatened to overwhelm me. Looking at the others, I could see that the others felt the same way as me.

"There was a _real_ railway accident. Your mother and father and all of you –as you used to call it in shadow lands- dead. The term is over, the holidays have begun. The dream is ended; this is the morning."

I could not keep the smile that came on my face. Lucy was as usual overjoyed but none of us could express our happiness at that moment for just then Aslan began to glow.

We all shielded our eyes against that powerful light. Still, we could see that as the light grew, Aslan's form changed.

When the light had all but disappeared and we could see again, we were left speechless at the sight in front of us.

How Aslan looked, I cannot describe, for there is no word in any language ever spoken that could be used as an adjective for him.

I immediately knew why Aslan had used the Lion form in shadowlands of Narnia. The beauty and majesty that he now radiated would be too much for our mortal bodies to bear.

Though I cannot describe him, I will give you all an idea of what he was like.

He was like a light and support that could lead you to surface from the deepest trench of ocean. His presence gave the same joy that the sight of a real pond gives to a person dying of thirst in a desert. His eyes were warmer than the Sun yet more soothing than the moonlight. He was someone who everyone looked up to. He was someone who would guide you always and bring you to the right path without ever saying 'I told you' when you get lost in wilderness. He was He.

It is but a poor example of what he was like for I know not how to explain in any other way. I can go on giving examples after examples but you will never even come close to knowing how he truly looks. I can just hope and pray that you follow the right path in the shadowlands and get the chance to see Him for He was a sight you would give up all your worldly pleasures to see if you only knew.

We were all awestruck. Even Lucy crept closer to me and did not go anywhere near Him. This hesitance, I knew, was not out of fear but out of reverence.

"Children, do you fear me?" He asked in a voice, which though like his form had changed, held the same love and wisdom that his earlier voice held.

"Oh Aslan." We all fell to our knees.

"Rise. It is not a place to bow before anyone. You are all dear to me and have earned the right to live in the place you loved forever." His voice calmed us to a great extent and we felt as if we were in the loving embrace of a father. "Now, I suppose, you all will be comfortable here and go, meet others whom you haven't met already."

With that, we were all once more dismissed.

Lucy was standing on my right with Edmund on my left.

"So, what do you say we do?" Ed asked, smiling.

"I say," I looked at both of my younger siblings as well as at Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly. "We go and tell everything about Narnia to Mummy and Daddy."

"Oh Boy!" Edmund muttered, "I never did like owing up in front of Dad."

We all laughed. "It is not like you are owing up for something wrong you did." I reassured.

Mummy and Daddy, though surprised, believed us instantly. How could they not? They could easily see Narnia just across the mountains. Both were pleased to know that their children were royalties and had borne their duties well but that did not prevent Mum from fretting and Dad to frown when we told them of the various battles we fought.

Once we were done with our tale, Mummy said, "I think this is the reason why all of you were so different when you returned from the countryside." Then she said so quietly to herself that we would have not heard her but for our enhanced audibility, "I can't believe I missed you all growing up."

"Oh Mummy!" Lucy threw her hand around her neck.

Daddy, who had been quiet up until now, said, "At least your time in Narnia brought my son back to me."

We all smiled at that and Edmund looked down sheepishly.

After that, we parted on a happy note. We knew that no matter where we go, we would never be too far away now.

Back in Narnia, we again took to meeting other people. Lucy went off with Mr. Tumnus. Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly went to meet their friends that included King Frank and Queen Helen. Eustace and Jill were talking animatedly to their friend Puddlegum the Marshwriggle.

This left Edmund and me wandering about. I had always been interested in History, especially Narnian, so I proposed that we meet some people from Narnia before our reign.

The first one we met was King Gale, the legendary King who had freed Lone Islanders off the Dragon.

He was a very jolly person and his friendliness hid the Warrior King he had been. We chatted with him for quite a long time before Edmund, much to my annoyance, suggested that Gale and I sparred.

I was a bit nervous at the idea of sparring with the King who had been given the chivalric title of Dragonslayer. A wolf was nothing compared to a Dragon then how could Wolfsbane stand against Dragonslayer.

Edmund, however, insisted so I agreed and King Gale and I went off to an expanse of a flat pasture.

I unsheathed Rhindon and King Gale unsheathed Tripund, the sword that had beheaded the Dragon.

Edmund handed us both a shield each.

"Where did you get it from?" I asked Ed, taking the Shield Father Christmas had given me. Taking it in my hands, I immediately knew that this was not the same one; rather, like everything else in this world, it was the better version of the same shield.

Ed shrugged and said, "I found them lying on the grass there." He pointed at the place where Gale's and my shield had magically appeared.

We were both lightly armored. I raised my shield and Rhindon while Gale did the same with Tripund and his shield. As we began circling each other, Edmund moved off away from us, giving us space to spar properly.

"Never, while I was in Shadowlands, did I expect to spar with the High King over all Kings of Narnia." Gale said to me, smiling.

I smiled and said, "Neither did I expect to spar with King Gale, the Dragonslayer."

He laughed and I lunged.

Gale was quick to block my blow and return it with one of his. Swinging Rhindon in an upward arc, I blocked his next attack with my shield.

Again, he swung Tripund with brute force and great agility and I was just able to block it.

We sparred for quite a long time. Gale met each of my accurate strokes with great force. He had the upper hand in the fact that he fought with both force and agility while I had the upper hand that I fought with speed and accuracy.

The sound of metal clashing against metal was heard by many people since, when we began sparring, only Edmund was cheering, but now we could hear quite a lot of cheering. However, I tried my best not to let all these distract me as I forgot everything else around me except my training and my opponent.

Not surprisingly, Gale was an excellent swordsman and I was hard-pressed to block his strikes. Only a few times did I manage to squeeze in a strike of my own.

While countering one of his attacks a memory of my brother and I sparring came to my mind. Our situation was the same as was Gale's and mine. I was raining down blow after blow on Ed and he was hard pressed to counter each of them on time. I tried my luck and did what Ed had done that time.

When Gale's next blow came, instead of blocking and countering it, I ducked down and came inside his defenses. However as I was doing this, I abruptly remembered that Ed did this when he was not very old and had a short-stature. This technique would not work for me now and even Edmund was too tall to carry it out effectively.

My doubts were confirmed when Gale's elbow connected with my face in a forceful, yet painless smack while my head dashed squarely against his chest. He tripped over my feet and I somehow came down with him in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Peter!" Edmund's voice was as worried as amused. A few pairs of hands quickly helped Gale and me up.

When I was once again standing I brushed my clothes though it was unnecessary since even after sparring for such a long while and the nasty fall, my clothes were spotless and wrinkle free. I was not even hurt at all.

"Pete, are you alright?" Ed asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine." I replied. Turning to Gale, I said, "That was some good sparring. Well done. I hardly got any time to play offense."

Gale just laughed. "I must admit that if I had given you the chance of playing offense then I wouldn't have lasted this long."

I shook hands with Gale and accepted all the praise that the on lookers showered on us before turning back to Edmund who had such a smile on his face that I immediately went on my alert. That smile belonged to no one but Edmund Randall Pevensie and it stood for nothing but trouble.

"What?" I asked him warily after everyone had left and we were once again alone.

"You tried my technique." He stated simply, not quite looking at me.

"So?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"So, you tried the same technique on Gale as the one using which a scrawny, eleven year old disarmed you." Ed laughed at the memory before going on with his true intention. "But, you imagined yourself to be that intelligent, sneaky, clever, canny, smart…"

I quickly cut him off since I knew he could go on with it forever. "Well, yes, I did try it. But I realized a bit too late that that technique was suited only for short people."

"Oh yeah! You did not realize that you were not the sneaky, little four-feet-ten-inches old Edmund Pevensie but the six feet tall Peter Pevensie. Seriously Peter, you and Gale's face was worth looking at when you ducked in and instead of disarming him, crashed into him." Edmund could not stop laughing and I did not fully believe that we had looked funny.

I knew better than to urge him on by arguing, so, I changed the topic. "So, who do you propose we meet next?"

"I say, _you_ next meet Queen Swanwhite."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "I? Have you met her?"

"Yes, I have. I met her while you and King Gale were sparring." The way he spoke immediately told me that he was smitten by her.

I looked at him pointedly and he looked away. "Don't look at me that way. What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing." I laughed.

He muttered something like 'wait until you see her' as he led me towards Cair Paravel.

While I was following Edmund towards where he had last seen Queen Swanwhite going I saw Tirian and Lucy laughing and talking. I had thought that she was with Mr. Tumnus but he was nowhere to be seen.

I do not care if Tirian is my friend's descendant. No boy should ever come near my sister. I have to make sure of that. Edmund's thought was echoing mine of that I was sure since he leveled such a dangerous glare at Tirian that he took an automatic step away from Lucy.

Neither of us waited to see Lucy's reaction as we left them behind, sure that at least for now Tirian would keep himself in check.

As we neared Cair Paravel, Edmund stopped and looked around before spotting the object of his search.

He walked over to where a woman, as tall as Edmund, was standing. She had her back to us and turned around when Edmund said, "Queen Swanwhite?"

She turned around and immediately all the breath left my body. On one occasion or the other, we all had termed a girl as breath-takingly beautiful but what I now saw was what it truly was. Queen Swanwhite's beauty did the adjective justice but the vice-versa was not true.

"My King." She curtsied before Edmund and me, beautifully, with amazing grace. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts while she was not looking at me.

"Rise, dear Lady." I said politely.

She smiled and said a few words of praise for me. Though she was without a doubt the most beautiful lady I had ever seen, I was not attracted to her. Sure she was good looking but I had the same feeling for her as I had for Su or Lucy. Edmund, however, was another matter entirely.

Queen Swanwhite was also charmed by Edmund's wit and cleverness. From what I had read about her in the history books, she too was a very mischievous woman in normal life but formidable in battle.

In short, they both together would be a complete headache for everyone.

At the moment, however, as they were talking and laughing together I felt like an intruder. I was contemplating on whether to walk out simply or think up an excuse.

I was spared the decision though, because just when I was about to excuse myself away, Lucy came running towards us.

"Peter! Edmund! You wouldn't believe who is here." She exclaimed. Usually I was very good at reading her but now I was simply confused as to whether she was excited, worried or both.

Ed and I both looked at her for a minute or so but when we could not really decipher her emotions, Ed asked. "Who?"

Edmund's already pale skin turned even paler when he heard Lucy's reply.

"Sarah!"


End file.
